Elementalist Took'ali
Elementalist Took'ali, or Took'ali, is a great shaman of the Earthen Ring, located in Stranglethorn Vale at Jaguero Isle. He is occaisonally found in Orgrimmar consulting fellow shamans. He always consults the elements and is old, but wise. He is known as Took'ali, Took, Tooki, and Elder Took'ali Backround Amani Long ago during the second war, Took'ali worked with the Old Horde, for he was a proud Amani Troll. As a member of the Amani Tribe, he was a Head Hunter who hunted many elves, even participated in the invasion of Quel'Thalas. He was tall, even for an Amani. He stood well above most trolls, and took pride in it. Many years later he soon developing special abilities. Fire burned in his palm was one very noticable occurance. He started to lack in his duties when he began hearing voices in his mind. He went a bit insane for awhile, listened intently to the voices, and because of them, he was exiled from the Amani. He listened to a voice with the wanting to burn. He thought of it as a pyro. It made him want to sit in a burning ember. It suaded him, and he set it free. At one point in his insanity, he set it to the forest of which his tribe currently lived. Luckily, his tribe mates quickly doused the flame and barely any harm was done. Though due to his crime, he was exiled from the Amani forever. Fortunately, this snapped him out of his insanity Journey to The Eastern Kingdoms Took'ali traveled far across the Eastern Kingdoms and soon learned of a new Horde. With the discovery of the New Horde, it came with the learning of shamans, and one of the greatest, Thrall. Took'ali set out to find this Shaman and learn the way of the elements. With the Elements whispering in his ears, he was guided swiftly to the grand continent of Kalimdor. Once there he made his way to the land of Durotar, and the Horde Capital, Orgrimmar. When he arrived, he was confused. Having only lived in tribes, he didn't understand the city concept, but he blended in well. On his journey, the moss on his skin that marked him as a Jungle Troll, had faded away or died. This made it easy to blend in with the Trolls of the Darkspear Tribe. He soon made his way to Grommash Hold, where he was denied entrance by the Kor'Kran. Still being young, Took'ali had no sense of patience, and was easily angered. His eyes raged and wind came. He had no control. Soon though, a shaman came to the enterance. He silenced the winds and talked to the troll. Being a tauren, he was used to being tall, but this troll stood over him, which many thought odd but unique. Thanks to this shaman, who's name was apparently Gotura Fourwinds, Took'ali gained access to Grommash Hold, and a talk with Thrall Shaman Apprenticeship Thrall, being the Warchief of the Horde, did not have time to deal with a single, arrogant Troll, so he dismissed him and let the Kor'Kran haul him out. Gotura, deciding to be generous, took Took'ali into his open arms and decided to train Took'ali in the shamanistic arts. Took'ali was guided to an inn of which he would live in during his stay in Orgrimmar. When he made it up to his room, he immediatly went to lay down on a leather mat, which was more than he had in the Amani forest. As soon as he laid down, the nightmares began. He tossed and turned in his sleep, nightmares swirling in his heads. Terrible visions assaulted his mind. All he heard were 4 voices arguing over who was the strongest one and what they could do. The next morning wasn't great either. Took'ali was accustomed to the Jungle climate and scenery, so being in a desert was completely new. The last night had been terrible. He had been up all night...Or was he asleep all night? He couldn't remember. Gotura came to get him to begin training not long after he woke up. Due to Took'ali's hotheadness and bad attitude, Gotura gave him bit difficult exercise. Took'ali would be dumped in the middle of the ocean off the coast of Durotar where he would tread water and communicate with the spirits in order to survive the condition...For 16 hours, alone. When Gotura dumped Took'ali in the water, a deep scowl spread down his face. It went something like this... "'Ey mon' what ju be doin' ta me?!" Took'ali shouted to Gotura as he sailed away. Took'ali growled and began swimming after the boat as fast as he could, but he was tired quickly and had to stop. As he sat treading water, he heard one of the damned voices in his head. "Water is strong, thick, and much more powerful than you. You will never move quick in it. I, the Spirit of Water, declares so. This is why water is the strongest! Haha!" Mused the voice in his head. Took'ali sighed thinking the spirit right, then he thought of an idea. A wicked grin spread across his tusked face. "I bet ju would be da strongest if ju could let a person walk on water. No one can walk on fire or air mon'. Prove ta me ju be da strongest." Took'ali asked, with a devlish grin. Hopefully the spirit would take the bait that he just set out. "What!? Of course I can do such a feat! You foolish troll! You dare doubt me? Just watch!" The voice answered back, obviously offended. Took'ali felt a tingle rush through him, and he laughed. He reached his arm up and picked himself up out of the water. He stood up as if on land and looked to where Gotura was. He frowned, the boat was no where to be seen, damn. Took'ali decided he wanted to be a shaman bad, so he might as well do the training. Time to last for 16 hours... So he did, he used the same tricks he did on the Water Spirit to trick the others, and that's how he survived. That is how his first training session went. He succeeded in that one in more to come. Though, he learned new things each time. He soon stomped tricking the spirits, and learned the shaman way of asking. 2 years passed until his basic training finished. Gatora, and several others along the way, taught him everything they knew. When Gatora left Took'ali, he noted that Took'ali had surpassed himself, who was of the Earthen Ring. Took'ali had high ambitions and intended on gaining membership of the Earthen Ring, but decided he must travel first. And so, he did. Took'ali set travel all over Azeroth for several years, until he felt ready. Joining the Earthen Ring Not yet available....To be Continued